


Wires

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of the word 'Groovy', College AU, Erik and Charlotte are dorks, F/M, Genderbend, Humor, I do what I want, I'm so sorry, M/M, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr and Charlotte (Charles genderbent) go to the same university and attend the same genetics class where Erik becomes enthralled with the blue eyed genius' mind and underwear. </p><p>Slightly fast paced, but it's a two part-er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 To be sure, Erik Lensherr was not a social man and definitely not an easily swayed man, especially not by the opposite sex, the only woman who had any influence over him was his mother, but that all changed one year while he was studying at University. That very first day of the semester he walked into one of his science lectures, sat down at a lab table, opened his book, and began skimming the first chapter. There were four to a lab table, as the bell rang people flooded into seats. He did not expect the woman he met that day would be the woman that would jeopardize his grades.

Across the table sat a tall bleached blonde man with blue tribal tattoos chattering in excitement to a very short, calculating brunette woman. There was nothing particularly amazing about the brunette woman at first glance, then she turned her head from the blond and smiled at him- her eyes were electric blue and lips a strawberry red, “Hello,” she held out her hand, “Charlotte Xavier,” came a very English sounding reply, or was British the proper word? Erik didn't know. He stared at the hand offered for a moment before deciding to lean across the table, the handshake was strong and sturdy- not something he'd expected, and when their hands parted- well. . . he felt an uncomfortable absence on his palm.

“Raven Darkholme-Xavier, call me Rave.” and suddenly his hand was being shaken up and down maniacally by the blond man, he pulled his hand out of the crazed mans grasp and scowled, “Erik Lensherr.” The blond didn't sound English, having a more New York accent, “before you ask, yeah, we are siblings- half siblings, but I didn't grow in the land of the posh and tea.” Charlotte gave Rave a look, “no, you grew up in the land of the brash and cheeseburger.” Erik watched the two warily, deciding he wanted to get this semester over with quickly, if he had to deal with a couple of blundering siblings as his lab partners.

The professor entered the classroom and shut the door, he was a fat bearded fellow too, “Close your books. . .” the class did as they were told, “now. Talk genetics to me, entertain me. Go.” The class gaped at the man, but little Charlotte Xavier in her baggy jumper raised her hand up high, the sleeves falling to her elbows, “Genetics. It's. . . so very groovy~” she grinned at the teacher, arm falling to her lap, “It's all about molecular structure and the function of genes, their behavior in the context of a cell or organism, patterns of inheritance, and gene distribution, variation, and change in populations. Genetics, oh, talk genetics,” she leaned forward, crossing her khaki pantsed covered legs, and Erik felt metal rub against something suddenly.

“Genetics is in every being you see, in the eyes and the hair- as I've said, quite a groovy thing.” She said groovy like she belonged in the 60's, causing snickering amongst the class, but the professor looked quite pleased. “Good answer! Now, I don't suppose anyone could top that?” Nobody raised their hands, because nobody had decided to go ahead and start the semester early like Charlotte had, apparently. Erik was staring at her in fascination, she. . . she was a very groovy thing.

~

Erik's eyebrow kept twitching, he kept staring at Charlotte like some kind of animal ready to rip it's prey apart, Rave kicked him from under the lab table, his brow furrowed as if asking him, 'why the hell are you eyeballing my sister?' He wasn't trying to, but she was being very distracting. He could feel it, the metal of her belt rubbing against soft flesh, something sharp in her socks- probably protection for late nights on campus- and then there was her. . . her bra. He'd noticed, she always wore a lot of metal lined clothing.

He had a mutation, a mutation that aloud him to manipulate and feel metal, right now he could feel the metal of Charlotte's brazier straining against whatever was under those gigantic jumpers she wore. He couldn't tell her cup size, but he could tell she was wearing one too small, because her breasts were far too heavy for the metal to hold properly. 'It must be uncomfortable. . .' he couldn't help but think, 'wearing all that metal.' That's when the blue eyed woman snorted out a laugh, “what?” Erik questioned, “nothing at all, just something amusing I'd heard. . . earlier. It's of no importance, now. . . you've gotten answer three and five mixed up,” she tapped her pen against his paper and went back to her own work.

Perhaps Erik was paranoid, but it was almost as if she'd heard his thoughts. . . of course it was paranoia, how likely was it there would be two telepaths around? The universities head was a well known and respected telepath named Emma Frost, a cold and calculating woman who often wore too much white and had a penchant for becoming diamond. It was a ridiculous and paranoid thought, Charlotte Xavier was an intelligent woman, definitely unique looking, but certainly not a telepath- or even a mutant.

After that day she seemed to wear more metal, tighter metal, and talk “groovy” mutations with him. “Your hair has an interesting mutation-” and he'd listen to her babble at him before class, his heart thudding in his chest as she paced the lab desk and paused in front of him, looking up at him, still shorter while he was sitting- and despite that height. . . she was a grown woman, there was no doubting that.

~

By midterm Erik knew the rotation of Charlotte's underwear, and that she seemed to like wearing metal lined ones especially, with her pants and jumper, and occasionally a garter if she wore a skirt. By midterm he also knew she was a genetics genius, single (thanks to Rave's hints), liked to snack frequently between classes, pry into Erik's life, and wore large jumpers to cover her plush bottom and possibly her breasts- due to insecurities, and loved to flirt in the nerdiest of ways.

Her flirting went something like this:

“Oh, Erik, my friend,” she'd lean over the table, lips so close he could smell the balm she used, run a hand through her hair, and then cheekily eye him under thick lashes- “You've gotten this problem wrong." From under the table he'd feel her foot touching his leg, unconsciously rubbing against the fabric in a gentle motion, and as he leaned forward, that was when she'd abruptly pull away with a little smirk and he'd smirk back- with a little more shark tooth to it. Then Rave would cut in with something crude such as, “stop eye-fucking and get to work.” Which would sort of ruin the whole thing, but Rave wasn't wrong. . .

After midterm exams, Rave did propose the three of them go to a bar called First Class that night to celebrate. Erik hadn't actually gone out much that year, though Charlotte and Rave were the two he talked to most at the university. “Alright,” Erik conceded, Charlotte gave a nod, “I'll meet you there, need to close down the science lab with Hank tonight. I'll try to get it done fast.” Erik had met Hank, another student who would be graduating from the university and moving on to bigger and better labs by the end of the year. The guy was a shy, insecure, stuttering geek- Erik saw no threat with him, even if Hank did have big feet. . . and you know what they say about a guy with big feet.

Erik listened to Rave far too much sometimes.

-

“Over here!” Shouted Rave, arm wrapped tightly around a brunette's head, he looked ready to force-feed the other beer. . . Erik was tempted to turn away out of the bar. The brunette raised his head and smiled at him, it was Hank, which meant he was late- which meant Charlotte was thankfully already there. He looked around, spotting her on a bar stool with a giant lute- guzzling some kind of alcoholic concoction. 'My god, the woman can drink.' “ARaaaaaaaaaaaagh!” she shouted, slamming the lute on the table and throwing her arms out in victory. Yes, Erik was now definitely thinking about walking out of the bar, the Xavier's were ridiculous, it was hard to contain his grin though.

He clapped and greeted her as she jumped down from the bar stool, and suddenly he was aware of just how much shorter she was, he felt like Frankenstein Monster. “Hello love,” she smiled up at him, rubbing a hand smoothly up his arm- and he was oh so thankful he opted for a skin tight turtle neck that night, he could feel everything. Speaking of feeling everything, she was wearing a tight brazier that was holding up her breasts quite nicely, her white blouse stretched tight across two very large globes that shouldn't belong on such a short woman, one of her many usual jumpers was tied around her voluptuous hips. Charlotte's snacking went to all the right places on her body. . . he almost had to shake himself, Erik was many things, but he was not an ogler and not a shallow man- but the fact she had intellect and a body. . . not his fault. He wanted to thank whoever the hell gave Charlotte her genes.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him, he chose to ignore it the knowing look and they took a couple stools near Hank and Rave to sit. “Heeeey~” Rave crooned, one of his hands holding Hanks, Erik stared at that for a moment, Hank's face turned beat red, but he metal manipulator noted that the bespectacled man did not remove his hands from the other. “Well, well, aren't you two cozy,” Charlotte grinned. “Oh yes, very much so,” Rave said, mocking his sisters accent, “we're further than you two.” It was Charlotte's turn to flush, “we aren't together. . .” Erik said flatly, “Well isn't it time you got a move on?!” Rave ranted, “BEER!” He called, “Whisky!” called Charlotte at the same time, her shocking eyes trying to burn holes into her brother.

Erik admitted, he did want to ask Charlotte out, but school was far more pressing than dating. He had other things to worry about, 'I need to focus on school so I can stop mooching off my parents, and give them some support. No relationships. Can't.' he reminded himself, but the sexually urges- the need- the want for this brilliant woman were pulsing through his mind and trying to get him to go another way. . . the brunette woman beside him sat up straighter, “that bartender.” She sighed, and reached over the bar, the lazy bartender too busy talking to notice her grabbing a whisky bottle and poured her own drink, Erik gladly took the bottle and did the same. The four of them drank well into the night, Erik resisting the urge to feel Charlotte up via metal.

-

Erik's head was a little fuzzy, as was Charlotte's, but they could handle their alcohol better than Rave and Hank who had to hail a cab back to the dorms. The metal manipulator and Charlotte decided to simply walk back, in an attempt to sober up, she leaned slightly against his arm as it rested behind her back in what could only be seen as a loving gesture. He couldn't help it, especially in this drunken state, he had fallen for this woman, but it wouldn't make a difference- he had to focus, and for the better part of the year he wasn't all that focused at all if he were completely honest with himself. Charlotte had weaved her way through his brain, and he craved more of her. He wanted to know more about her mind, what she liked and disliked, and about her body. He wanted her to the point he should have started to keep his distance.

“We should. . . we should date.” Erik said, looking down at Charlotte who simply smiled and shook her head, “we can't do that.” It hurt. That hurt. “You need to focus on your studies. Your parents count on you to be more successful and fulfilled than they, I'd just be a distraction. Right?” Erik stopped walking and drew his mouth into a thin line across his shark like teeth, “how. . .” That's when she tapped the side of her head, and he knew. “Why didn't you tell me?” - “People don't take well to telepaths, Mr. Metal.” Charlotte explained easily, walking ahead and expecting him to follow, he of course did.

 

“I'll tell you what,” she whispered, “I'll give you tonight.”

“Charlotte, you can't possibly do that.”

“I'm not an innocent little girl, Lensherr, do not underestimate me. Not only that, do not think me to be a fool and do not think you have any more right as to what I decide to give or not give- you are not religious, I know, you've projected your hate for them. I am offering you a night, promising you a night- believe me, it's all you need.”

“If we have tonight, I'll want more.”

“You'll have to wait then.”

“What do you mean?”

“You're about to promise to re-connect with me after you finish university and get a job. You don't break promises, now do you?”

 

They stood in front of a motel's bed, the sheets a light blue, staring at each other. Erik took a hard gulp, averting his eyes, he wasn't sure how to go about this with Charlotte. She slowly started to undo her blouse, “Oh. Um. . . let me,” her said, fumbling to stop her by half climbing-half falling on the bed, before undoing the buttons himself. She rubbed her soft yet strong hands against the light stubble along his jaw and silently took of his shirt as hers fell to her elbows- it fell to the ground when she lowered her arms.

Her wired black bra squished in two double D's, that spilled over the wiring in discontent, but were firmly held in place. Erik raised a hand and helped the metal expand, the clasps undoing in the back at his will, and her breasts fell and expanded themselves, angry red lines running around them. Erik wasn't sure where to look; he wasn't a virgin, but this was Charlotte. . . She was lowering her jumper and pants to the floor, and he glanced back, her wide hips and plush bottom filling a pair of bikini-underwear nicely- two of her fingers slipped into the hem and she pulled them past her ankles and off.

Erik found himself yanking down his own pants and underwear simultaneously and throwing them onto the floor; Charlotte whipped her head away- face practically beaming red. 'Smooth Erik, smooth. . .' his hand shook as it moved to rest against her shoulder, she turned back to him and he guided her to lay down on the mattress. Soon she was under him and everything felt hot, but not in a 'sexy' kind of way, just in a- 'I'm terribly attracted to you and terribly embarrassed because I'm such a spazz' kind of way. “Is this okay?” He asked, slipping a condom on and taking his position before her again. She simply nodded, “don't break.” she wagged a finger at his penis, receiving a clearly 'I'm concerned for your sanity,' look from Erik. “I meant the condom, not your penis.” She defended, Erik grinned, “I hope so.”

They tried no to meet each others eyes too much, because they didn't want to creep the other out, but once they locked on they found they couldn't turn away. He was gentle with ever movement, every thrust, and her hands gripped his forearms- both their cheeks flushed. “I'm not hurting you am I?” Erik asked every few minutes, receiving a simple no from Charlotte inside his head, she seemed incapable of talking at the moment, for fear she'd giggle hysterically in her nerves. They did get into the rhythm though, and found themselves having a good time- even though they were rather shy with one another. Charlotte said “groovy” a couple of times, which strangely helped them get moving better. By the time she had groaned in pure pleasure and he had released himself, they were quite comfortable enough to just lay next to each other, thoroughly debauched in their contentment- the pair.

~

True to his word, Erik did not make any advancements on Charlotte again the rest of the semester, but he found he could not stop thinking about her. His grades were able to remain fairly the same, but if Charlotte hadn't of tutored him and used her telepathy to help him focus on the books instead of her, he might have failed that semester. Thankfully, Erik and Charlotte both passed with flying colors. Unfortunately, Rave had failed and promptly dropped out of university. It wasn't as if he was too broken up about failing, in fact, it seems he'd decided 'enough with college, I'm going for my true calling,' and wanted to become a tattoo artist, he'd even found a place to apprentice at.

Rave, Hank, Charlotte, and Erik managed to pool their money and celebrate at First Class bar again, but something seemed off about Charlotte. “What's wrong?” He asked, dread bubbling in his stomach, she wasn't drinking as she usually did- instead she just sipped a beer in a distracted manner. “I- I have some news.” The other three stared at her, Erik had his brows knit, wondering what it could possibly me. Charlotte of course passed everything perfectly that semester, and her extra-curricular had ended and gone well. . . “I'm pregnant.” She sighed, and Erik promptly fell from his bar-stool- a heap on the floor.

-

“I did not expect that. . .” Rave laughed.

“I did.” Sighed Hank, shaking his head.

“Oh my Gosh, Erik! Erik!”

Erik opened his eyes and sat up slowly, “Damn.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I'm so sorry Erik!” Charlotte panicked, clearly distressed. Erik shook his head, “don't be, don't stress yourself out. Please, calm down.” He didn't want her to make herself sick, passing out obviously hadn't helped though. Hank helped Erik back up onto the stool, wear he rubbed his face in his hands for a moment and then looked to Charlotte's belly, there was none. He looked into her eyes and then narrowed them, looking to Rave who just beamed at him, “you put her up to it. . . didn't you?” The tattooed man just nodded, “yup! It'll make her real news easier for you to handle.”

The sinking feeling was back, he glanced at Charlotte warily, “what is it?” The blue eyed womans lips moved, but no sound came out, why was it so much easier to tell him she was pregnant? What was happening? He wanted answers, now. “Tell me and tell me now.” He growled, the trick clearly doing it's job. Whatever Charlotte had to say, he could take it. “Erik. . .” she sighed, “Erik. . . I received a letter from Oxford. I'm going back to England to finish my studies and complete my thesis.”

 

“Oh.” Erik grabbed her hands, but couldn't meet her eyes.

~

They said goodbye to one another on a hot August day after spending a far too short summer sharing kisses that tasted like sea salt and ice cream. He could remember the day she left, wearing a short sleeved, form fitting, white blouse and a pair of loose black dress pants. “We'll see each other again when we've made lives for ourselves.” She said, voice not wavering a bit, a stiff upper lipped English-woman all the way, but her electric eyes betrayed her- far too expressive and infinitely intelligent. Erik wrapped his lean and muscular arms around her, hunched and pressing his lips into her floppy, short brown hair. “I promise.”

 

-

**End Part 1**

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last(?) part of 'Wires,' Erik and Charlotte find each other again.

 

**11 years later**

 

A well built man in his mid thirties adjusted his tie, like he'd done every day since he'd graduated college and managed to acquire a job. He combed back his lightly colored hair and stared at himself in the mirror, wondering what he'd have for lunch that day. Nothing about that day seemed off; he beckoned his keys into his palms, locked the apartment door, and headed for work. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was unusual. It was about seven in the morning and he'd arrive for work at eight fifteen where he'd promptly grab a cup of coffee and sit down with a group of talented men and women to bicker about architecture for at least two hours. That's what should have happened, instead he got stuck in traffic and then, just as he was a few blocks from his work, his engine started smoking.

 

Not a problem for a metal manipulator right? Wrong. He couldn't just lift the car and go walking along the streets of New York like everything was all rainbows and sunshine, it wasn't safe and he'd probably get a ticket and a large fine. So, Erik parked it in a parking lot and broke out into a jog down the streets- barely paying attention where he was going. He smacked into someone also breaking into a run just around the corner, they both went down pretty hard. “Son of a. . .” Erik groaned, sitting back up and shaking his head, he glared at the offender, “why can't you watch where you're going?” The offender's impossibly- but naturally- pink lips formed a scowl, “pardon me?” she growled out.

 

The woman stood herself up and offered her hand, Erik stared at the offering, and then into her electric blue eyes, “Charlotte.” She gave him a little smirk and grabbed his wrist, forcing him into a standing position. They had of coursed talked over the years, and had met at Rave's wedding, but had remained distant, unable to have the same relationship- the promise always hot in their minds. After the calls became too painful, they both stopped making them and Charlotte had dropped off the face of the planet- or so it seemed. She'd definitely changed, but then again, so had Erik. He was more handsome than before, broader shoulders and a more defined body, still muscular, but the lines in his forehead and the emotion in his eyes spoke of hardship. There were slight lines near his eyes, and he found that his laugh lines were less available for public viewing.

 

As for Charlotte, the short woman's hips could now be called large, thighs and bottom plump; even her breasts had gotten bigger; there was a small amount of soft stomach that could be seen pressing over the waistband of her skirt. She was a full blown woman, a curvy one for sure, and more attractive than she had previously been, especially with her full lips- he wanted so badly to taste them again. Erik did note the impossibly dark circles beneath her eyes, the gentleness they had previously was still there, but they had become much more stern- he could never say cold. Then there was her hair, it was short and thinning, his own hair still the same color and thickness. She still looked beautiful to him though. . . and he felt metal around her bosoms.

 

They stood there, staring at one another, but Charlotte broke the silence- “You're going to be late, my friend.” She rasped in that English accent of hers. Erik's eyes softened, he didn't want to leave this spot, he didn't know how, “Charlotte. . .” A smile, she pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to Erik, then whispered 'goodbye.' Erik turned slowly, watching her walk away, her hips swaying with each stride and her head bowed. The metal manipulator looked down at the card, warm on his palm:

 

Charlotte Francine Xavier

Genetics Professor and Researcher

 

The card contained her place of work, her office number, and her mobile number. Erik pocketed the card and dashed off to work.

-

 

“You're late, Erik.” Mr. Shaw, Erik's boss, commented as soon as Erik walked two minutes late into work, “Don't let it happen again or you'll have a pay deduction.” He sounded like a nice man. . . at first, but in reality everyone knew Shaw was a power hungry maniac- like any boss they'd ever had. “Sorry sir.” Murmured Erik, who actually wasn't the least bit sorry, because he had Charlotte's number again! Needless to say, he barely focused at all that day. Instead, he thought about Charlotte, and how brilliant she was and how successful she had become and how sexy she was. They were both successful, so now was his chance!

 

As soon as work was over, he'd call her and ask her out. That's what he'd thought was going to happen. . . until Shaw called him into his office to discuss the resent paperwork for a building they were to work on, and Erik noticed a picture, among the several that lined it, on his desk. A picture of Shaw standing next to a beautiful and curvy-plump woman with thinning hair- a woman who happened to be wearing a recognizable old jumper.

 

Shaw noticed his employee staring and his face actually seemed to soften and he smiled thoughtfully at the picture, “lovely, isn't she?” He picked the picture up and stared at it for a moment, “brilliant woman. You would like her, Lensherr, she knows a thing or two about our work- even though it's out of her area of study. We'll all have to do dinner sometime.” Erik swallowed dryly, how in the hell did his sweet Charlotte end up anywhere near Sebastian Shaw? It literally made him sick to his stomach, but he still said: “That would be nice.”

 

-

 

Charlotte was just out of the shower when her mobile rang from another room, “bloody fucking. . .” she bounded starkers across the floorboards of her apartment, one hip slamming against a door-frame and nearly tripping over one of the many books she'd strewn across the place. “Y'ello? Charlotte Xavier speaking.” It was Erik. Of course the man would call when she was nude, she took the phone with her back to the bathroom and pulled on her robe, tying the sash around her waist, “really? Tonight?” She eyed the clock on her phone, it wasn't that late. . . “I'll meet you outside your apartment. . . of course I know where you live. See you soon, love.” And then she hung up, not the least bit creepy. . .

-

 

The sane thing to do would be to wait inside, instead of on the stoop in the chilly night city air, but Erik Lensherr never claimed to be sane. He looked around, waiting to see Charlotte, any minute, waiting for what seemed like an hour- “Hey now, I live several blocks away and don't own a car.” Erik whipped his head left and stared down at her, “you walked here?” She rolled her eyes, feeling the concern rolling off him in waves, “I've got my knife, Erik. And telepathy, I'm also quite adept at fighting. Now then, shall we go?” She always had been a stubborn woman, he went down the steps and they started to head in the direction of a pub he knew of.

 

The walk was silent, a swollen bubble between them, so many years and so many things to talk about. At the pub they ordered their drinks and sat down in a scarred up booth. “So,” said Charlotte, folding her hands in her lap, “how have you been Erik?” Erik smiled, “you already know the answer to that, why ask?” But she just shook her head, “your surface thoughts are nervous, I won't pry otherwise.” The telepath sipped her drink and quirked an eyebrow questioningly; Erik sighed, “busy. . . but okay. I like my job, my life.” But he was lonely.

 

“How's your parents, Erik?”

“Da passed away from pancreatic cancer, long and painful experience. He. . . he got tired of fighting. . . but ma is still going strong. Your mother?”

“Mum fell down the stairs, drunk.” She said flatly, “snapped her like a twig. She got tired too.”

They respectfully switched the topic.

“You're losing your hair.” He commented, always the blunt one, and that actually made Charlotte burst into laughter.

 

She chugged the rest of her drink and grinned at him, and Erik's heart hammered in his chest. “Part of the telepathy business, I'll just have to wear wigs eventually. And you- with your brilliant hair. Bugger off!” - "Don't blame me for having fabulous hair! I happen to think you'd make a lovely bald woman." It got easy, after that, to talk- they talked well into the night about their lives, both stressful, but fulfilling in their own rights. It wasn't until the walk home when Erik wrapped an arm around her and they walked pressed up against one another, and it was so right after all those years, but Erik remembered something too, “Charlotte?” She hmmed in response, “How do you know Sebastian Shaw?” Her head cocked back to look up at him, “old flame,” She teased and then shook her head, “he worked in a lab with me for a while, we still meet to discuss genetics every once in a while, why? Jealous?” - “No.” _Yes._

_~_

 

Erik didn't want to be jealous, but the very thought about someone as _sickening_ as Shaw touching Charlotte just boiled him. It boiled him and made him want to drive something metal through the others brain until he was a discarded doll on the ground; even worse, Charlotte knew the guy was a scumbag and still got together with him. Now that they were in contact again, she even wanted to get them together for dinner sometime- and he knew she knew damn well that Shaw was his boss. . . unless she really was respecting his privacy. What was he thinking? She was, so he couldn't blame her. So one day, he grudgingly had to sit down at a table with his boss and Charlotte.

 

“Erik,” Shaw greeted, late, sitting down in a chair at the corner of the square table while Charlotte and Erik sat across from one another.

“Sebastian,” _Give yourself a pay deduction._ Charlotte was grinning at him, oh, he'd thought that too loud. . .

“It seems everyone knows each other,” the woman smiled charmingly, “how do you two know one another?”

Erik eyed her, _as if you don't know!_

_I don't, Erik! I'm no eavesdropper. . . at least not on purpose._

“I'm Erik's boss.” Shaw was flipping through his menu, “He's quite a good worker, and best of all, he's a mutant. Quite good with metal structures.”

Erik really wanted to leave, get away from this man he never wanted to have dinner with, but Charlotte and Shaw were bantering while looking at the menu, they were doing so easily, and after all these years- no. It was finally their time, after all the years of working and learning and climbing the ladder to get to where he was, Erik was not going to let Shaw have this. So he would stay and suffer through all the banter.

 

Erik unfortunately noticed that he and Charlotte didn't talk as well as Shaw and she did. . . after so many years apart, he wondered if perhaps he'd lost his chance with her. As awful as Shaw was, he was good with her. He was kind and respectful and they fit- and though Erik and Charlotte fit as well, probably better, he wondered if she would choose a man like him. Erik could be crude and stubborn, and didn't know the first damned thing about Genetics besides the fact he was a mutant and genes had something to do with it.

 

Could two such different people work? Dread filled up his stomach, he ate all the bread for the table in his despair, despite his stern looking face. “Is everything okay, love? You're awfully hungry tonight. Did you not eat today?” Charlotte stared at him, concern written all over her face. “It isn't good to skip meals Erik,” Shaw commented, “if you're stressed about something, perhaps talking to the office therapist would help.” The metal manipulator shook his head, “I'm fine, I suppose I was hungrier than I thought, but it's nothing to worry about.”

 

Erik was debating jumping into the sea by the time their orders were ready. He ate the food slowly, stomach hurting a bit from filling up on bread and then trying to pack more into it, but he found that he didn't much care- he ate it all much to the amazement of Shaw and Charlotte; not that Charlotte was one to talk about odd eating, seeing as her full plate could often be too much for a large man, but she ate it with ease. “For such a small girl, you have an amazing appetite.” Shaw smiled at her and offered her his baked potato, which she took and ate as well, “I'm only small in height,” she said with a smirk.

 

The metal manipulator could feel her metal bra pushing into the soft flesh of Charlotte's breasts, could feel the button of her skirt and her belt buckle straining against her full stomach, could feel the garter rubbing against soft thighs- his face went red, he really shouldn't be “feeling her up,” in front of his boss. . . but Charlotte was giving him an amused look anyway.

After the meal, Shaw bid them goodbye, thankfully, but Charlotte and Erik remained for a while longer outside the restaurant. He held her hand and she rested her head against his arm, “I'm not interested in him.” He looked down, “you say that- but I don't understand why.” Her brilliant blue eyes shined up at him, “it's only ever been you.”

 

-

 

Erik's hand caressed the expanse of Charlotte's leg, up to her thigh, about to undo her garters- instead he bit into them and pulled them and the nylons off with his teeth- she rolled her eyes at the beastly display, but he let a chuckle rumble out. Nude and soft and there- Erik rested his forehead against Charlotte's stomach and kissed the flesh all the way up to her neck, where he suckled softly- she tasted like sugar and smelled of strawberries. One of her hands rested at the back of his neck, the other was buried in his now rather messy hair.

 

They made love that night, like they hadn't done in many years. They were not shy when they first met, they were shy when they first made love. This time around, they were shy when they first met, but not when making love. This time around, it had been too long and too much yearning and too much love. It was impossibly powerful, and they were so unable to stop themselves. And in each others arms, burning with desire and wet with sweat and arousal- Erik growled, “never leave me again.” and Charlotte whispered, _“never again,”_ in his ear.

 

-

**The End _?_**

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not pick this up again. We'll see.


End file.
